Moving Mishaps
by notecrafter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth buy a new home with an unexpected surprise waiting for them. I will not be continuing this story. If you want more of Percy and Annabeth look at my profile.


**Percy's POV**

We own this beautiful home, we actually own the whole entire thing! Every wall, every window. Wow. Me and my wise girl have our own home. Speaking of wise girl, Annabeth is currently jumping up and down squealing. At least all I'm doing is smiling, no need to bother the neighbors and break my eardrums. Geez Annabeth.

"Come on Percy, you know you're excited!" Annabeth said to me as she playfully slapped my arm. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess." I said as I shrugged. I couldn't keep a straight face for barely a second as a smile started pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"See!" Annabeth squealed as she poked my chest.

" You are happy! Don't lie to me! You know you're happy!" She continued as she narrowed her eyes half a threatening me. I rolled my eyes again as we continued walking around the beautiful house.

"Tomorrow I'm going to start knocking down those couple walls you said..." I then put air quotes around my words with my fingers, "disrupt the house's flow." I told Annabeth as we went to our small apartment. The aparment is rather small that is basically one room. The apartment is down the street from my mom and Paul's house in New York City, but we decided to get a house in Long Island near Camp Half Blood in the suburbs to have more room to expand our family.

Just the phrase 'expand our family' makes me want to pee my pants. I know Annabeth would be the best mother, but I'm still nervous if we do try to have a baby. See what buying your own house does to you? Makes you start thinking of babies when you were married just last year.

"Percy!?" Annabeth said as she slapped my arm when we were stopped at a red light.

"What?" I asked as her hands returned to the wheel as she reached our apartment building.

"Percy, I've been calling you for five minutes." Annabeth said ad she gave me an annoyed look.

"Sorry. What were you going to ask me?" I asked as we pulled up to a parking meter.

" I was going to ask you what you wanted for dinner." Annabeth asked as she rolled her eyes. When she put the money in the meter we started to walk up the three flights of stairs to our apartment.

"Well, how do able is the rotisserie chicken I found in the fridge?" I asked as I pulled out the keys for the apartment.

"That won't be too much work if you really want it." Annabeth said. She kissed my cheek and headed to the bathroom. I started to gather my tools for the renovation tomorrow.

* * *

**Renovation Day (the next day)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We headed out the door to our new house. Percy is wearing a nice plaid shirt he had used to help his mom paint his room to make it into a hone theater. He also has on a a pair of blue jeans I bought for him for Christmas. His jet black is in its usually hot disarray. God, did I really marry this man? Lord help me.

We pull in to the house's driveway and Percy gets his tools from the trunk of our car. "You ready to watch me work, Annabeth?" Percy asks me with a lopsided grin, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Watch, what are you talking about? You know me, Percy. I'm going to be smashing down walls and ripping up floors right beside you." I tell him, walking in front him, taking the tool box. I make sure to sway my hips as I walk up to the front door. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to sit back and watch my husband build my house. I'm the daughter of _Athena _for crying out loud. _I designed Olympus._ Percy should know better than to tell me to just 'sit there and look pretty'. I don't do that.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." Percy says as he jogs up next to me and hands me the keys. I set the tool box down and unlock the door with a brand-new shiny key. I walk in and the house is just as we left it. Percy picks up the tool box and follows me inside.

"So what are we doing first?" I ask my husband as I listen to the floor boards creek.

"We are going to take down the wall that separates the dining room from the kitchen." Percy tells me as we walk to the wall.

"Now Annabeth, I want to do this right, so it might take a bit. Here's your sledge hammer, I would suggest starting from the top." Percy tells me as he hands me the sledge hammer.

"Yes, sir!" I tell Percy as I salute him with my right hand. He rolls his eyes at me and picks up his own sledge hammer.

"Go first." He tells me as he leans against the hammer.

I bit my lip and round my shoulders. I take a deep breath and take and a swing.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth makes a decent size hole with the hammer. Suddenly we hear scratching noises, like several eight-legged creatures running up the wall. _Dear God no!_ The first spider crawls out of the hole Annabeth just made. _I'm doomed. _Annabeth starts screaming as she jumps into my arms. I stumble backwards, struggling to hold her. Annabeth is still holding the sledge hammer, which hits me really hard in the gut.

"_OOf!_" I say as I get the wind knocked out of me by my wife.

"Sorry!" Annabeth says, her eyes wide as we start backing away towards the door. She drops the sledge hammer, which lands on my right foot.

"I'm just beating you up! I'm so sorry!" she says as she clutches my neck. I finally get outside and kick the door closed. Annabeth jumps out of my arms and runs towards the car.

"THERE CRAWLING ALL OVER ME! PERCY MAKE THEM GO _AWAY_!" Annabeth screams as she struggles to get to the driver side door. One of people in the next house over walks out on to the porch. _Welcome to the neighborhood._ When she finally gets to the door I gently guide her to the passenger seat.

"Percy?! What are you doing?" Annabeth asks me.

"I'm going to drive so you don't break any speed limits in your hast to get away." I tell her calmly as I turn on the car. I'll just have to call a specialist to get rid of the spiders and do most of the renovations myself. Stupid Arachne.


End file.
